


Bonbons

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Chopper is to cute, Cooking, Cute, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Juste une scène entre Sanji et Chopper
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Bonbons

« Neh Sanji. » ce dernier regarda son jeune camarade qui était assit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pendant que les pâtisseries qu’ils venaient de faire ensemble cuisaient dans le four. « Comment on fait les bonbons ? »

Le blond n’était pas tellement étonné de la question du petit renne vu que ce dernier raffolait des sucreries. Quelles soient sous forme de gâteaux ou de bonbons. Tant que cela contenait du sucre, il était sûr que Chopper s’en régalerai tout aussi rapidement que la plante verte buvait son saké une fois qu’il avait le dos tourné. Une question de secondes en somme. 

« Il nous faut pas grand-chose à vrai dire, hors de la gélatine. » il vit rapidement les étoiles se faire dans les yeux bruns du médecin et sourit en plaçant sa cigarette à son oreille. « On en fera demain ? »

« Ouiii ! »


End file.
